


Dark Chest of Wonders

by Cheshire_Jinx, kinkisthenewblack



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Jinx/pseuds/Cheshire_Jinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid likes parties. To look at him, you would never guess what kind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized that although I've been writing, I haven't been posting. Might help if I actually uploaded the stuff... Anyhow, title was borrowed from Nightwish (band). Decided to start with a particularly smutty one today. Please enjoy, and as always, no spider throwing. ♡♡

Dr. Spencer Reid had never done well in social situations, but the gentle shadows and quiet music of these  _parties_ felt as easy as breathing. Here, people didn't watch him for mistakes and fumbles to criticize. They _wanted_ just as much as he _wanted_. Tonight was a themed party. Leather and Lace, the text invitation had said. Spencer had chosen lace. Dark violet lace clung to his prominent hips, in striking contrast to his cream-pale skin. A black silk robe hung loosely from his bony shoulders. His only deviation from the dress code being his mismatched argyle socks.

Across the room, Spencer spotted Alder, a frequent flier at the parties. Although the two men had talked several times, they'd never been together. Tonight, Alder was wearing a pair of leather pants so tight they looked painted on. To say the least, they left little to the imagination. When Alder caught sight of Spencer staring at him over his drink, Spencer licked a stray bead of condensation from the neck of his beer bottle. He wasn't much a fan of beer, but he had chosen the drink particularly for the bottle's slightly phallic appearance. Eyes registering lust, the other man tilted his head towards a back room, and Spencer slid off his stool, leaving his drink behind to saunter past Alder and into the tiny, cushion-filled space. Leaving the curtain that served as a door to flutter in his wake, Alder was on Spencer in a moment.

His back pressed to the wall and rough lips ravaging his own, Spencer immediately felt stress begin to drain from his body and mind. He licked up into the others mouth, searching for surcease. He recieved a muffled moan and swallowed it down. He shoved Alder into a pile of cushions, following him down to straddle his lap, grinding his hips, causing wonderful friction between their erections. Alder's hands massaged his ass, leaving him panting. Somewhere along the way he had lost his robe, so Spencer reached into the breast pocket of Alder's to find a single-use packet of lube given freely by the hosts. He pressed it into the man's hand, grinding his hips down again for emphasis. Maybe he'd had a bit more to drink than he thought, if he was getting this hot this fast. Alder didn't seem to mind, humming his assent. 

Spencer found the series of tiny snaps holding together Alder's pants and quickly undid them, palming the man's erection. Scooting down, Spencer licked a stripe from base to tip, relishing the warmth as he swallowed a few times, opened his mouth and took every last centimeter of Alder's golden tan cock in his mouth. He wasn't afraid of diseases; everyone here had to prove that they had tested negative for everything and be able to continue to prove it. He sucked down, licking his way back toward the head, finishing with a small swirl on the underside. Alder moaned dirtily, letting his head fall back. He didn't tangle his hands in Spencer's long hair, didn't push his head closer. That was against the rules. You don't force the bottoms.

Not nearly having had enough of this, but too painfully hard to continue without release, Spencer popped off. He palmed his own crotch, whining and looking wantonly through his lashes at his new partner. Alder slicked his fingers, slipping a hand beneath the violet lace to circle Spencer's entrance with the pad of a finger. Spencer lifted his hips. More. He wanted  _more._ Finally getting the hint, Spencer felt a calloused finger push at, then slide through, the tight ring of muscle. A moan escaped his throat. Alder started a slow rhythm, making Spencer squirm, rutting his hips, fucking down. A second finger entered him, working him open, eventually brushing his prostate. Spencer cried out, back arching, fingers grasping at the cushions. He ripped open a condom with his teeth, rolling it down over Alder's throbbing cock. It was probably too fast, but Spencer needed it, now. 

Lifting the pale man by his hips, Alder slid himself carefully into Spencer. The slow burn drove Spencer wild. He'd always liked it a little painful. Finally, he had taken all of Alder. For a moment, he didn't move, just enjoying being so blissfully full. After some of the pain abated, Spencer began a quick lift-swirl-drop movement. The lean muscles oh his stomach undulated beneath his pale skin, his cock bobbing, the lace of his panties hanging in tatters. Obscene little moans and mewling dropped from his plush lips. With a particularly hard thrust, Alder's cock rammed into his prostate, rocketing endorphins into his blood stream. He repeated the maneuver, over and over, almost screaming his pleasure. His breath began to hitch, but Spencer Reid, infamous over-thinker, didn't notice through the tides of simply  _feeling._ After the more of the same hard thrusts, his vision blurred, muscles tensed, and he found thick ropes of come striping Alder's chest. Spencer's violent, sudden orgasm pushed his partner over the edge, and as they came down, they held each other through the aftershocks. 

Not entirely sure how he got there, Spencer found himself on the floor, being gently wiped down by Alder. Gorgeous, blushed, and thoroughly fucked-out, he let his eyes close, idly wondering what Morgan was doing at the moment. " _Probably that girl from the bar..."_ was the last thought to drag itself across his mind before he slipped into sleep.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a month after previous chapter- seems to be the coming timeline for 3 & 4, too.   
> Different party, different theme, different partner. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Spencer Reid was almost entirely sure he was going crazy. He'd been handcuffed, with his hands above his head, for nearly an hour. His partner, one whose name he hadn't bothered to ask, was licking his prick like a lolli. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, to thrust up, to find more friction. This party was themed around teasing, orgasm denial, and the earth-shattering orgasms that came after. Spencer's prick was leaking beautifully,  despite being constricted at the base by a silicone cock ring. A bitten-off moan escaped Spencer's plush lips as his partner tongued his slit, leaving him twitching and panting. His partner hummed around his prick, sending delicious vibrations up Spencer's spine. He'd been pulled to the edge then denied so many times, he could barely see straight. He was so hard it almost hurt. Reid recognized vaguely that he was babbling, seemingly in french, begging for his release. 

Through his pleasure-filled haze, a memory of a dark-skinned man with an impressive physique and a charming smile drifted, unbidden, into his mind's eye. Who? Reid couldn't think, the sensation was too much, it shorted out his brain. Who? Who? Wh- Morgan, his mind whispered. The image sharpened, and regardless of the restraining ring, regardless of the nameless faceless partner currently thrusting his fingers roughly against his prostate, regarless of who may hear, Spencer Reid came, Morgan's name seared into his pleasure center, and pouring from his lips. 

The faceless partner let him out of the handcuffs when he finally sank, boneless, into the well-abused cushions. His partner finished himself, after an assenting nod from Reid, on Spencer's stomach and left. The semen on his chest and stomach began to dry, getting sticky, so Spencer picked himself up and dragged himself to the showers. He would spend all of that night trying to figure out how a skinny white guy could remind him enough of Morgan to trigger a visceral response. 

For all his puzzling, Reid would forget to consider the psychological link between delayed orgasm and his slow-burning _thing_ for his coworker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This month's party was canceled, and Reid is forced to get creative. Surprise appearance of Spencer's crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, my fic has started to gain a plot. Watch out, it might get shippy up in here...

This month's party had been canceled. Hell. 

Reid sat alone in his darkened bedroom, contemplating how he could get the same enjoyment as a party out of being alone. He looked at his hand, no longer an acceptable alternative. Well, not by itself anyhow. Spencer dug out a box from under his bed, and unlocked it, drawing out a neon green hunk of silicone and a bottle of personal lubricant. A complicated ring from his night table drawer joined the pile, as well as two metal clamps connected with a chain. Now, for a fantasy. Last month, he'd come thinking about Morgan. He guessed it was worth another shot. It didn't take a genius to see that the man was conventionally attractive. 

Spencer squeezed a drop of lube onto his hand and slowly stroked himself to hardness before slipping the silicone ring over his prick and under his balls. He whimpered quietly, pleased with the pressure. Laying back in the center of his bed, Reid let his imagination take over,  ~~his own~~ Morgan's hands sliding over his slender frame, plucking at his nipples, placing the clamps on them and tugging gently. He shivered, pleasure racing along his nerve endings. He was ready.

He came out of his head long enough to lube his fingers and begin to tease himself. After only a few moments, he pushed a thin index finger into himself, moaning. A bit of work and another finger later, he found his prostate and brushed over it. Spencer could swear his skin was on fire, but it was a good heat. Five minutes and a third finger, and he felt ready. He lubed the neon green dildo, lining it up, and impaling himself on it. His body took a moment to stop trying to push the toy out, and his erection had flagged a bit, but the ring kept him mostly hard. He took the chain of the clamps between his teeth, the dildo in one hand, and his prick in the other, beginning a steady rhythm of pull-on-chain, push-on-dildo, fuck-fist. 

Spencer wasn't at all aware of how much noise he was making until there was a sudden knock on his window. "Pretty boy? You ok?" Spencer immediately recognized Morgan's voice, but instead of being mortified, it spurred him on. He moaned again, and another knock sounded against the glass, "Pretty boy?!" Spencer came over his chest and stomach with a shout, vision greying out for a moment. As soon as he came back to himself, he realized someone was ramming his door. Shit.

He cleaned up as fast as he could, pulled on whatever clothes were nearest and rushed to answer the door before Morgan broke it down...


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's caught Spencer 'in the act', and now it time to own up. But Spence can't help but wonder, is honesty really the best policy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took. I completely lost my muse, but he's back now, and panting for some hot MorReid action. I promise him (and you lovely readers) I fully intend to indulge him.

When Dr. Spencer Reid, socially awkward and quite adorable resident genius of the BAU, opened the door, Morgan hadn't been sure what he was expecting. What he found, however was that he never expected Reid to be flushed and panting, wearing nothing more than an unbuttoned overshirt and tight black boxer briefs, with his pupils blown, nipples starting to bruise, and lips swollen from biting. Morgan faltered.

"Uh."

Spencer sighed, "Yes, I was having some 'private time'. Get in here before the neighbors start coming out." It seemed spectacular orgasms worked as social lubricant, then. (Pun entirely intended). 

Ten minutes later, Spence and Morgan were sitting in the living room. Or rather, what was supposed to be a living room, but was instead used as an impromptu library/home office. Morgan had become aware of the fact that Spencer was, in fact, a sexual being, and he liked it rough.

"Why didn't tou tell any of us, prettyboy?" Morgan quirked an eyebrow, smirking. 

"What would you have done about it? In fact, what do you intend to do about it?" Spencer kept his expression neutral. 

Morgan stood, gripped Spencer by the shoulders, and hauled him into a scorching kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short! I'm sorry... It's the only way I could get it to flow how I wanted. *criesintohands*  
> The next chapter is pure smut, I promise.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final scene... (aka SO MUCH SEX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Chershire_Jinx for letting me use their wonderfully kinky ideas in this final chapter, and to lisaa35, without whom this story would likely never be finished. You guys rock. ♡

Spencer moaned, and dragged Derek backwards, into his bedroom. Derek followed without a moment's resistance. The two landed hard on the bed, and Spence used the momentum to roll on top of Derek and strip him of his usual t-shirt.

Derek, never one to be outdone, flipped them again, settling his lean, muscular body over Spencer's skinny frame. He then ground his hips down, rubbing their clothed erections together. 

"Nnn.. More..." Spencer grit out between panted breaths. Derek paused, seeming to read something in his lovers face, then ripped his belt from it's loops at his waist, and bound Spencer's hands. 

The pale man arched, gasping, his arousal straining at his pants. Bemused, Morgan strokes it through the fabric, then pulled off the boxers completely. The sharp intake of air was the only sign he'd seen the rubber plug protruding from Spencer's little pink hole. "Is this what you're into, Prettyboy?"

"I... Yes... It's... oh, god, Morgan please."

"Not yet, baby. Tell me if you've ever used more than a plug."

Spencer was getting more incoherent by the second, as Derek had not stopped stroking him while he interrogated. "Parties... all safe... tested every month... God, Morgan, PLEASE!"

"Nuh-uh. We go my speed, gorgeous." Derek emphasized his point with a sharp slap on Spencer's ass. The younger man moaned, arching his back from the pleasure-pain. "You understand me, Prettyboy?"

"Y-yes, M-master."

This earned another sharp breath from Derek, who plucked at the base of the plug, turning it inside Spencer. "What do you want, boy?"

"Fu.. Fuck me, Master, please." He stuttered a bit, lost in the powerplay. 

"Well, since you asked so prettily..." Derek pulled the plug from Spencer's ass, centimeter by centimeter, then watched his hole twitch as it tried to close on nothing. "So pretty." He lubed up, ran his calloused fingers around Spencer's rim to make sure he wouldn't hurt him, then slid home in one solid thrust.

It starts slow. Absolutely glacial, to be honest. Spencer doesn't much care. He's always been a bit of a size queen, and Derek puts his favorite dildo to shame. "More, I can take it."

Derek rocks his hips, more of a rolling grind than actual thrusts, though he does pick up the speed. "Dammit, Derek, I won't break! FUCK ME!" 

And though the balance of power had tipped in the wrong direction, Derek obeyed. This wasn't so much about the game as it was about seeing how they worked together. And orgasms. Of course, it was about orgasms.

Reid bore down, squeezing his inner muscles around Derek's cock. This changed the angle just enough that Spencer's prostate was stroked on every thrust. The pleasure spiraled in his belly, tightening his bollocks. Just as Spencer was about to come, Dereck wrapped a large hand around the base of his prick, squeezing just hard enough to stop his orgasm before it started.

Spencer keened like an injured animal.

"Not yet, Prettyboy," he whispers, speeding further until the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, forcing the air from Spencer's lungs in harsh grunts and occasional yells. "Come with me..." Derek grunted, releasing Spencer's prick.

Spencer came first, his thin body bowing as if in prayer, tiny breaths of ah-ah-ah escaping his lips as he striped both their bellies with semen. The all-over squeeze set off Derek, who fell to his elbows, ebony skin shining with sweat as he pulsed into Spencer, filling him. He barely managed to pull out before collapsing off to the side.

Minutes (or perhaps hours) later, they lay together, worshipping each other's bodies with kisses, licks, and nips. Suddenly, Derek sat up. 

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Those parties you mentioned... are they open to couples?"

Derek didn't get an answer. Spencer was too busy trying to give him a very enthusiastic blow job.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make a series out of this, but since I spend my days fileting my hands in the kitchen, typing can be a problem. Updates may be slow.


End file.
